


How About You Trust Me For Once?

by krys-loves-otome (KrysImeteriHikari)



Series: Fictober 2020 Entries [3]
Category: Midnight Cinderella (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysImeteriHikari/pseuds/krys-loves-otome
Summary: “Hey, [Name],” the warm cider eyes that you cared so much for, the smile that always greeted you every morning, was breaking into pieces right before your eyes, “what if I told you… that I was a prince?”-----Nico tells the Princess about his newly discovered heritage.Inspired by Nico's Honey Ending. For Fictober 2020
Relationships: Nico Meier/Reader
Series: Fictober 2020 Entries [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957078
Kudos: 9





	How About You Trust Me For Once?

“Hey, [Name],” the warm cider eyes that you cared so much for, the smile that always greeted you every morning, was breaking into pieces right before your eyes, “what if I told you… that I was a prince?”

You stared at him, unsure of what you should be feeling. Nico being a secret royal was a surprise, even amongst all of his other surprises. But, seeing as this new information looked like it was about to break him apart, it pulled at your heartstrings.

“Or more of a bastard, as I’m sure Al would love to call me,” he tried to laugh, to remain his cheerful self in front of you.

The way his hands shook as he set his teacup back on the saucer told you otherwise.

“King Byron’s dad got around, it seems.” He huffed. “Well, guess he’s my dad too.”

“Nico…”

“It’s okay.” He tried to sound reassuring. If it was to be reassuring to you or to himself, you were uncertain. “We can be together if I’m a prince, right? The prince always gets a princess in the end, right?”

His hands were still shaking, rattling the small teapot beside him.

“I… I won’t be your attendant anymore, but we can strengthen the ties between Stein and Wysteria like this, right? The Wysterian Princess and the Steiner Prince. It’s like a fairytale from a book, isn’t it?”

He was still trying to smile, to retain some resemblance of his normalcy, but it was hard to keep composure when tears were pouring down your lover’s face.

“We can be together, no strings attached, if I claim the title of a Steiner Prince, right, [name]?”

You finally couldn’t sit by and watch Nico tear himself up anymore. You stood up, the chair scraping the floor behind you and, you pulled him against you. His head laid against your chest, where he could no doubt hear your racing heart even through the layers of the soft bodice. Nico’s eyes widened.

“[N-Name]?”

“Just… just for a minute, how about you trust me for once?” You circled your arms around him, feeling him shiver from your careful touches. You put your hand on his head, finger-combing his soft pink hair.

“Listen, you’re a lot of things to a lot of different people. An attendant for the Wysterian Princess Elect, an enemy spy, a Steiner knight… a bastard prince, it doesn’t matter.”

You tugged him closer.

“You’re still the same Nico I fell in love with. That’s all that matters to me. You don’t have to be anyone for me, just yourself.”

His breath shuddered. He clamped his arms around your waist as if you were the last thing keeping him from falling apart on the spot. His fingers dug desperately into your layers of silk and linen as he hid his face against your chest. You ran your fingers through his hair as he sobbed, paying no mind as your chest became soaked with warm tears.

——–

After what may as well been hours, Nico loosened his grip and raised his head, his eyes red and swollen. He looked tired.

You smiled and kissed the top of his head. He sat up straighter to catch your lingering lips, pulling away slowly. He gave a small, fragile smile while wiping away the last of his tears.

“Silly me,” he said, “I’ve gone and gotten your bodice wet, didn’t I?”

“Nothing that can’t be fixed,” you said gently, brushing back some of his hair behind his ear, the familiar earring shining in the glow of the room. “I’m more worried about you feeling okay.”

“Better…” He stared at the small wet stain on your front as if he was willing it to fade from existence. After a moment, he looked up at you. “But with you here, I always feel better.”

You smiled, feeling warm at his confession.

“You helped me feel better many times in the early days of me becoming a princess. I’m glad I could return the favor at least once.”

“Once? It’s been more than once, thank you very much!” Now it was Nico’s turn to stand with a scraping chair behind him. He wrapped his arms around you again, enveloping you in a deep hug.

“It’s every day I get to see you with that bright smile on your face.” He said. “Or any day I get to see you. You make my day better just by existing. Don’t think for a second you’re not helping me, because you always are, even if you don’t know it sometimes.”

Your cheeks warmed, hearing his heart as he heard yours before. It was racing just as much as yours. You tugged on his jacket sleeve, pulling him closer.

“Then, can we promise to always help the other when they’re feeling down? I don’t want you to bottle up everything for my sake again, just as you wouldn’t want me to hide things from you either, right?”

Instead of saying his ascent or nodding, he merely placed his forehead against yours, smiling softly.

“As you wish, my princess.”


End file.
